Cinnamon Toss-Waves
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: For her birthday, Bonnie gets a House Elf plush who is a bit of a handful, and wants a princess doll around. Woody is worried but luckily Bonnie also gets a Moana doll, though even thatdoesnt' mean everything is smooth.


**Cinnamon Toss-Waves**

**Chapter One**

"Zobby the House Elf! Thank you, Mommy, that's what I wanted so much!"

Bonnie hugged the green elf creatures with a tea cozy wrapped around his body. His skin was a bit wrinkly. He came from a popular movie series based on books called Larry Cotter, about a boy who captures a dragon and then is given a plane ticket to a place 250 miles away from Paris, France, to learn how to become a dragon tamer and access his elemental energy.

The movies appealed to people of all ages, but Bonnie being only five found the creatures more interesting than the human characters.

Bonnie's dad was heard in the kitchen. "I got cake!"

Bonnie had just brought Zobby over to hang with Woody, in her imagination Woody was the captain of a sailboat, and Zobby appeared on the mast with his teleporting magic and told Captain Woody that he was sailing toward the island full of cotton candy and there was a dangerous beast on it so he might want to steer over to the island of popcorn eighty miles to the right.

"Yay, cake!" Bonnie said, dropping her toys, and she ran into the kitchen while her mother followed.

"Alas, Zobby is awake! Zobby has been played with by child!"

"Uh, greetings, Zobby," said the Cowboy doll, holding out his hand. "I'm Sheriff Woody."

The House Elf didn't shake it. "Zobby trusts no one. Zobby only wishes to meet a princess doll."

"There's one upstairs," Woody said.

"A bona fide princess? Do tell Zobby all about zis princess."

"She has red curly hair and speaks in a Scottish accent. Goes by the name of—"

The House Elf put a hand on Woody's mouth. "Zobby doesn't bother with redheads. Zobby distrusts gingers more than he does cowboys."

"That's uh, kinda rude," Woody said, turning his hat around. "Also,I have a friend upstairs named Jessie, who also has crimson tresses."

"Zobby will be discontented if owner doesn't have a princess doll without red hair. Zobby will cause mayhem and mischief in his distress."

The House Elf climbed up the couch, then hurried over across it, got up on the arm, then leapt onto the desk beside it and pushed the lamp on it off, causing it to crash.

"You…you broke the lamp!" Woody said.

"If Zobby's owner doesn't have a princess in one of her presents, Zobby will do more and more damage, Zobby will."

Woody's nerves were spent from this creature referring to itself in the third person. He wanted to kick a wall, but being a toy that wouldn't really be effective in getting his point across or fixing his frustration.

His teeth chattering, he only had a few seconds to lie back still before Bonnie's mother reentered.

"Whoa, what happened to the lamp?" she said. She went to get a broom to sweep it up. "Must've been lopsided on the table…" she said, looking down at the limp stuffed House Elf. "Ah well, it's her birthday, she can have her fun."

As she left, Woody raised his head and glanced at Bonnie's presents. He hoped one was a princess doll. If not, he would have a hard time withtheothers keeping zobby under control.

The House Elf started bouncing on the couch with an open marker out. It scratched against the couch seats.

"Psst, Zobby, stop doing that, Bonnie will know she didn't do that!"

"This marker is purple and the couch is dark green like me. They'll never notice."

It was true, dark green was close to black, but Woody didn't think Bonnie's family wouldn't see them, but he could hope at least that the fun of Bonnie's birthday would distract them.

Soon though, Bonnie came back in from her cake, swept the House Elf off the couch and set him on her leg.

"Zobby, you need to watch me open the other presents, one of them might be a new friend for you."

She reached back and pulled Woody by his boot. "You too, Captain Nemo Dude."

With the toys in place, she ripped the wrapper off of a small package, which Woody knew wouldn't contain a princess doll. It was a DVD.

Several presents later, he was losing hope. Bonnie had lots of relatives who sent her so much. Even boxes that surely would have princess dolls in them turned out to be less exciting.

One actually was Larry Cotter, with his dragon Bensmith, which was cool, except for the part where it wasn't soemoen who would keep Zobby acting right.

When all the presents had been opened, and none was a princess doll, Woody was starting to go into a state of despair. His only hope was that somehow Zobby could be reasoned with, some toys could be a handful, like his best friend Buzz Lightyear had been.

Not that Woody himself was easy to deal with back then, but that was all in the past.

Then Bonnie's Dad came in and said, "There might be another present in the kitchen."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, wide-eyed. She made Woody face Zobby. "Hey Mr. Mouse Ghost, come for a ride in my racecar with me!"

Then she ran into the kitchen, right next to the dining room, and set the toys on the counter as she ripped the wrapping paper off the package.

"Oh my goodness, a Moana doll! Thanks, Dad!"

She ran forward to hug him, as he had crouched down. "It's from both of us," he said.

"You too, Mom," Bonnie said, embracing her mother as well.

Her parents helped her get the doll out of the package.

"Hot babe looking for a ride," Bonnie made her say to Woody.

Woody's heart raced at seeing the Moana doll. She was so beautiful. But also she would stop Zobby from wrecking the house.

"You're going in the trunk," Bonnie made Woody say to Zobby. "Oh no, that isn't necessary," she had Zobby say. "I'll fly along with my arm attached to the side mirror with a string."

"So you'll fly like a kite?"

"Yabbers!"

Bonnie ran back into the living room, having the tree stop by Larry Cotter.

"Got room in your pad, racecar man?" she had Larry say.

"You have a dragon, just fly."

"This isn't a dragon, it's a lawnmower, are you blind?"

"A flying lawnmower," Woody said through Bonnie.

"By Jove, you are right!" Larry said, stepping on the dragon's back.

Bonnie couldn't carry all five toys well though so she left Larry and the dragon at the bottom of the stairs, taking the other three to her room first.

Once she got Larry and Bensmith up, she started playtime with Jessie shooting gumballs at Larry and causing him to fall into a phone booth through time that sends him back to the dinosaur age…with Mr. Potato Head and Mr. Pricklepants serving as a dino duo.

"Bonnie, we're about to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey!" her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Bonnie said, tossing her toes down and darting out.

"Zobby is free! Master has given Zobby a sock!"

"Um, what?" asked Moana, who had sat up and who looked disgruntled to have this ugly House Elf with his face right up to hers.

"Zobby heard that the quickest way to a girl's heart is through making her laugh."

"I don't know how that is supposed to be funny," Moana said, crossing her arms.

"It's a line from the movie. Zobby is given a disgusting sock and makes a flag of it and no longer has to serve Silphie the cowcatcher and can instead serve a princess of his choice."

"I don't know what you're babbling about," Moana said.

"Uh, Moana, ma'am," Woody said, taking off his hat. "would you like to meet the other toys?"

"Anything to get away from this creepy creature here," the brown doll said, standing up.

"Great. Well, I'm Woody, for starters."

"Cute," she said, putting her fingers under his chin. "I like you already."

"And this is Jes—"

"Zobby will not be ignored!"

The House Elf leapt on Moana and caused her to roll under Bonnie's bed.

"What's with him?" Buzz asked, as they heard sounds of struggling.

"Explain later, come with me so we can break them apart."

Buzz shrugged and turned on his glow in the dark feature with a button press and he and Woody dived under the bed, Woody grabbing Moana, who leapt into his arms, and Buzz restraining a thrashing House Elf.

They emerged, and all of Bonnie's toys minus Totoro gathered around.

"Unhand Zobby at once, or Zobby will get Mismia the Wise to curse you and your children, and your grandchildren, and your great-grandchildren!"

"This is a feisty one," Mr. Pricklepants observed. "He could cause us trouble."

Woody set Moana down, but she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the deal, man?" Slinky yipped at the House Elf.

"Zobby needs to serve a princess, or he'll go bonkers!"

"Serve me," Merida said, looking scintillating in her green dress. "I could use someone like you."

"Zobby no like redheads."

"Well, that's mean," Merida said. "I'm gonna go cry in the corner."

Merida went over to Bonnie's toy chest and sat down beside it.

"Moana is frightened by you, Zobby," Woody said. "You're coming off a little strong."

"Hmmm," Moana said. "I can probably let him, uh, serve me, on two conditions."

"Really?" Zobby's ears went up with glee. "Zobby is ever so grateful, please do!"

"You may not like my conditions," Moana said, crossing her arms.

"Zobby will do absolutely anything to be yours."

"Don't phrase it like that."

"What are the conditions?" Buzz asked.

"Well, first, Woody has to agree to be my boyfriend."

"What?" Half the toys looked shocked. Even Woody did.

"Woody, please," she said, taking his hand. "I know it's a bit much but not like you were dating any of these other toys, were you?"

She frowned in Jessie's direction, causing the cowgirl to flinch.

"Actually, we're together," Buzz said, having released his hold on the House Elf and putting his arm around Jessie's shoulder.

"Well, uh, I have an ex…or two," Woody said, blushing.

"I see, you're lonely," Moana said. "So I'm yours."

"And Zobby is yours, m'lady," said the House Elf.

"Not so fast," said the Polynesian doll. "I will only take you if you agree to the second condition."

They all waited to hear what it would be.

"Zobby, you must agree to serve Merida as well."

"B-but…" said the House Elf, his ears drooping.

"Both of us, or you can run amok."

Woody didn't agree with giving Zobby free rein to "run amok," but he hoped that his new girlfriend knew what she was doing in the powers of persuasion.

"Fine," said the House Elf. "If it shall make the princess Moana happy, then Zobby shall be happy with this condition."

"Great," Moana said, grinning widely. "Merida, come over here."

The redheaded doll skipped over.

"Use Zobby to your heart's content for the next hour," Moana said. "Unless Bonnie comes back."

"Will do," said the Scottish princess. "Follow me."

She led Zobby away. The House Elf looked back at Moana with mingled cheerfulness and misery before disappearing behind the boy chest, where they heard Merida begin bossing him around.

"And now, where were we?" Moana asked, facing Woody.

"Uh, starting an adventure?" he asked.

"That sounds about right," she said, nuzzling up to him. It was only then that Woody realized how much he missed adventuring with his friends. Not just the active imagination adventure that Bonnie put them through but the actual ones they went on, though none of them were planned.

He wondered if there'd come a time when another unplanned adventure would come there way. And if Moana would be there with him for the ride this time.


End file.
